


The Easter Bunny is a Serial Killer

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Also this is the title I'm most proud of ever writing in my whole life, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, easter crack fic, easter fic, gil doesn't know malcolm stabbed martin, if he did he would buy him 8 easter eggs, look i don't know what this is either but hey, put it on my tomb stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Gil is trying to do some work on a serial murder case when he's interrupted by his employees arguing over something which he didn't expect
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Easter Bunny is a Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter or whatever, i have bought myself at least 10 easter eggs this month

Gil sighed finally giving in, he threw his pen at the paperwork on his desk and walked into the conference room where the rest of his team, and their consultant, was. 

The noise hit him like a freight train, he placed his hands on his hips but his team was yelling too loud to even notice him. 

“Hey!” They finally fell silent, he didn’t usually yell, but normally his team behaved with a little more decorum. “What the hell is going on here? I thought that you were all coming up with theories on how to catch this guy?” 

There had been a string of murders across the city, seemingly unconnected, the reason why they had called Bright in was because this being New York the murderer was dressed as The Easter Bunny. Gotta love New York!

“We were.” JT told him, his arms crossed over his chest, as they often were, he was glaring ever so slightly at both Malcolm and Dani, the latter of which was at least unusual. 

“We were working on it Gil,” Dani agreed, “but then Malcolm came in after his therapy session-”

Gil squeezed his eyes shut, normally Malcolm would avoid going to therapy while they were on a case, and when he did it was because he was having a particularly rough time, which normally meant he did something reckless or was acting weirdly when he came back. 

“- and he  _ claimed _ that Easter is the best holiday!” 

Gil’s eyes snapped open. “What?”

“I didn’t say it was  _ the _ best.” 

“Yeah, you did, which is ridiculous, because everyone knows it’s Hanukkah.” 

“Wow you’re both so stupid, it’s clearly halloween, its the great uniter between cultures and religions, and there’s parties and there’s pranks.” 

“But  _ candy! _ ” Malcolm stressed. 

“Halloween has candy too!” Dani said just as loud. 

“Hanukkah has gelt!” 

Gil scrubbed his hand over his face as the shouting started up again. He glanced at the table and saw a children’s easter egg, clearly from Malcolm’s shrink, which made him think that Malcolm really  _ did _ go to the children’s psychologist for the candy. 

“Okay!” He raised his voice again to get them to shut up. “Okay, that’s enough. Aren’t you meant to be New York’s finest?”

“And consultant.” JT mumbled without heat. 

“And  _ adults _ . If you want to argue about something as dumb as this then do it over a group chat with emoticon instead.” He heard some sniggers and rolled his eyes, presumably he used some slightly outdated language. “Especially as we’re in the middle of a  _ murder investigation _ .” He eyed them all and waited for them to at least pretend to look a little guilty. 

“Dani, JT, go back and interview the first two families see if there are any links, Bright and I will take the other two, absolutely anyone who’s come into contact with them, we need to find out if they chose the bunny outfit because it would help them blend in or because it’s meaningful.” 

He waited until they set off to look back at Malcolm who was already trying to break into his easter egg. Gil rolled his eyes. “At least wait until after your lunch.” He grumbled, Malcolm dropped it and Gil led the way out and towards his new car.

“So, what are you up to this Easter? No lawn parties, no more white suited parties, no White House egg hunts?” 

“Gil, even  _ we _ don’t want to go to  _ that _ White House.” He gave him a pointed look. When Gil gave him a nod he let out a sigh. “Anyway I have to go for lunch with Dr Whitly.” 

“Why do you  _ have _ to?” 

Malcolm looked down, gathering up some handouts he had passed out earlier, avoiding looking at Gil. “The usual.” He said finally. “But my mother, sister, and I will be having an Easter dinner instead, you should join us. Please, it might stop my mother setting me up for some sort of one percenter dating app, or tries to talk my sister into quitting her job and becoming a socialite.”

Gil laughed, he knew that something was going on with Malcolm and he had a feeling it had something to do with Martin Whitly’s stabbing, truthfully he wasn’t sure if it was even a good idea for him to know, better to not know, not given his job.    
“Sounds good, kid.” He clapped him on the back and hoped that no one in the grieving family said anything against the Easter Bunny in front of Malcolm.


End file.
